User Written Scripts
=User-written Scripts= Dear Script Authors and those just learning. There's a new [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php CHDK Forum] with its own dedicated [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/board,7.0.html Script Writing and uBASIC] section. That forum's design and capabilities make it far easier to discuss and help with the sometimes confusing nature of scripts and uBASIC. You are strongly encouraged to join that forum so that you may get assistance more rapidly and in a much easier to follow discussion format. Please read the first post in that "Script Writing and uBASIC" form titled A Resource Heads-Up for some basic information on how to paste your scripts and code into that board's own format. The new forum makes it easy and fast. I hope you can join us there! Final scripts will still be added here as the main Scripts Archive. The above mentioned forum is only for those who would like some assistance or input from others with similar goals in mind. ---- The scripts that are posted below were written by CHDK users, and are contributed as is. Please note: since late summer of 2007 a number of special builds of CHDK have been developed with additional uBasis commands and features. Thus, some of the scripts contributed recently may not run on all versions of CHDK. Further, some of the recent scripts use the set_prop command. This directly modifies particular memory locations that store some camera settings. The Digic II and Digic III cameras apparently have different property number assignments. Currently (mid Nov, 2007) only the Digic II assignments have been determined an any detail. So, if you have a Digic III camera, be cautious in using any script that uses these commands. Scripts Current Note to script authors and users. Try to make screenshots or post example pictures of your scripts in action. Scripts recommended for use with Canon S5 IS * Ultra Intervalometer (best script) * HDR time lapse (starts at 300 as default for pictures. easier to understand in some respects then the Ultra intervalometer. Someone needs to find a way to combine the 1st and 2nd scripts user features as the 1st script doesn't show whats going on, rather just shoots. the second script tells you delay for 10 seconds so at least you know your still taking a shot) * Multipurpose Motion (sexy script. Could use for monitoring, or even photo shoots for banquets and such.) * Zoom Shoot! (zoom takes a shot and so forth, not sure why you would want this script as slideshow programs allow you to zoom in on pictures....) * Long Exposure Intervalometer (It's purpose is for NIGHT shots. didn't quite figure this one out, just takes long exposure shots continuously.) Intervalometer * Unlimited Interval Shooting * Ultra Intervalometer * OMNI Intervalometer (Use in burst mode with new Tv-bracketing for HDR!) (does not work with Canon s5 IS) * yet another accurate intervalometer * A Simple Intervalometer (Added 9/28/07) * A fast "intervalometer" (uses continual mode, so interval duration not under your control) * My first intervalometer * Simple bracketing+Intervalometer * accurate intervalometer (Uses Fingalo's get_tick_count for timing) * Long Exposure Intervalometer Bracketing * Focus Bracketing v1.1 * Multipurpose Bracketing * EV bracketing with TV and AV commands * Focus Bracketing with set_focus and get_focus * Fill-Flash Bracketing * OMNI-Bracket * Universal Bracketing * an ultra fast HDR bracketing script for A6xx (5 bracketed pictures in 5 seconds !!!) * symmetry EV bracketing * G7 HDR Bracketing * Bracketing and EV correction Other * Scripts for Canon A640 (New: now updated for the AllBest build) * HDR with stacking * HDR time lapse * Zoom Shoot! * Zoom-Video * Tele-Macro-Mode * Zoom_Series * macro DOFstacker * yet another DOF stacker (Best of the bunch for macro! IMHO) * a property case value tester * HDR for G7 * Multipurpose Motion Detection (Uses Fingalo's firmware) * Shutter Speed Stack (AllBest build) * Show which key has been pressed * Motion detection with adaptive sensitivity * Easy Zoom & MF while Video Recording Old / Obsolete * Lightning Photography (Obsolete with CHDK Build #144 and later, see note on script page.) * Tally-Torch (Funny but obsolete, see new LED commands.) * Cable Release (Obsolete unless you need a mechanical trip, all new builds have USB remote!) Other Resources / Archives * CHDK Forum > Script Writing > Completed and Working Scripts ::Some more scripts that may not appear here at the Wikia archive. Due to the easier method of jointly discussing and working on scripts at the CHDK Forum some new scripts are showing up there that you may not find in any other places. For example: some newer and faster Lightning Photography /Motion Detection scripts have been added (among others). * (Are there scripts archives from any other-language forums out there? Please share.) ---- Information for contributors Please add your debugged and tested scripts to this section. Reserve discussion and help for writing your script to the CHDK Forum: Script Writing (or the now rarely-used section (tab above)). Final scripts will appear on this page. :Scripts added here should include: :*Camera model that you wrote it on. :*Other camera models that it is known to work on. :*The CHDK build required to run it (if it's an extension beyond GrAnds builds). :*Any special instructions that may be required for running the script. :*Your script! :Since some scripts require special instructions that might be too lengthy to write into the script itself with "print" statements, I think it would be a good idea to start a common practice of including a short but informative text-file with each script, that could be saved by the same filename. Using a .TXT extension so the file may be referred to as a help-file using CHDK's "File Reader". :It has been found that some people are irresponsibly/foolishly sharing collections of scripts without the important accompanying documentation for each script. Try to include some extra info in the header of your script in the form of rem statements that might help the unfortunate people that might get hold of undocumented scripts. Beginning of script example: rem Author: Your Alias/Name rem For S-Series ONLY! rem Requires Fingalo's build v 106 or later! rem Use with caution! Read documentation! To post your own script to this main Scripts page: # Click on the [http://chdk.wikia.com/index.php?title=uBASIC/Scripts&action=edit EDIT TAB] at the top of the page (not the ones beside each entry). # Scroll to the bottom of the list of scripts. # Add new line #: * <> #:to the list. # Save changes. # Click on the list item you just added. # Use the following template to publish your script: {{color|#7010B0|<